hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sinnin
Older comments can be found on Archieve Page 1 and Archieve Page 2 Reventon Why did you delete the descriptoin for the Reventon I put??? SyndicateOfSpeed 00:10, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :This is a wiki about Hot Wheels, There has been a recent wave of editors adding trivial information on real cars. If anyone needs to know anything about a production car this is not the place to look it up, Nor do we intend to make it such. Any information added needs to have references noted, you cant just copy and paste info from other random sites. I am not picking on you, I just start the cleaning process on car descriptions that have the un-needed Description tag. 17:54, October 15, 2010 (UTC) GREAT JOB -Terrific job on the Ford F-100 Section.Also on The ADMIN appointment.Well Done & Well Deserved Pirate4722 23:31, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I know you have done a lot of work with the f-100, And we have been working on a nice solution for navigating through them all for a long time now. I figured it was time to stop procrastinating and get-r-done! Im glad you like it! 23:36, October 5, 2010 (UTC) -It's exactly as I envisioned it Pirate4722 23:52, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Copyright Vio Sorry about the copyright vio. I guess I got overzealous w/wanting to "fill in the blanks". Stezton 19:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC) 2011 IF YOU could have ANY car as a '11 casting what would you pick? I would pick... -Corvette Stingray Mako Shark -Konigsegg CCX -TVR Cerbera Speed 12 -TVR Sagaris -Mercedez-Benz SLR McLaren Roadster I hope to see these cars! ???WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE FOR '11??? CONGRATS ON BEING AN ADMIN! SyndicateOfSpeed 00:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) New Admin Hey David, I just wanted to let you know that I made you an admin today. Your work here has been great as well as your handling of our "special users". You should have all of the privileges that I have like deleting pages/stolen art, and banning users who fail to comply with our rules. If for some reason you don't want this let me know, but otherwise congrats! BigBadBrad01 17:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : Congratulations David! You are an example to follow. Although never reach your level of work because of the many lines that never come to my country. Due to lack of export. Still try to be at the required level. Anything you know where I am. CONGRATULATIONS AGAIN! Serralson 18:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you Brad!! This means a lot to me! Hopefully I will be able to keep my "tact" in check. I know it hard for us to all agree sometimes. I look forward to continuing the fun for the 2011 model year! 20:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry this is coming so late, but I just realized you've become an administrator on here! Congratulations, David! Oh, and check out this link - I'm sure it will be of interest to you alone. HaarFager 04:10, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::http://www.flickr.com/photos/49656291@N00/5437764343/ ::::Kenny that is great, Im glad your getting some use from that camera. Even if you store it on a shelf and just appreciate it as a collection piece, it will be more then my mother or I ever did with it! 12:11, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Vacation! Tomorrow I will be on Vacation for the next 2 weeks. I will have my laptop and hopefully will be able to find wi-fi so i can check in nightly and make sure the children have not run amuk as they like to do. Unfortunatly the new HWC cars and next 3 garage cases i have will be a little late getting up! New Skin Hi. I'm Wendy, a helper with the community team at Wikia. All of our wikis are being changed to a new skin design over the next few weeks. I have gone ahead and started customizing the appearance of this wiki with some basic colors from your monaco skin. Please feel free to customize further, or upload a new logo, using the . Please let me know if you have any quesitons. -- Wendy (talk) 15:46, October 16, 2010 (UTC) new skin Hi David, I'm glad you (mostly) like the new skin. We're in the middle of rolling out the new look for all wikis, and there are some obvious changes to note. Unfortunately, changing the width is not something we can do at this time. If you haven't seen it yet, please check out the new FAQ and if you have any questions, our Community team will be happy to respond via . If there's anything else I can help with, please let me know and I'll try to help as best I can :) — scarecroe 23:25, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi, Sinnin. Question for you. On my talk page you said, "We do make an acception for HWC sneek images to be used as temporary place holders." I created the Honda S2000 page & put the "2011HondaS2000HWC.jpg" image on it in the casting box & the photo in the table. Tha 92 Roadmast3r went behind me and took the pic off of the table and wrote "DONT USE HWC IMAGES!!!" in the summary box. So my question is: Is there only a certain place that we can consider HWC images as placeholders? Like on the List of 2011 Hot Wheels page but not on the individual car pages? Just want to get some clarification to make sure I do things correctly. Thanks. Stezton 12:22, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Stezton greetings.As far as the images of HWC are allowed. As a temporary image. And it must be replaced in when taking a photo of the model, which is already in stores. This is because of HWC images may contain differences from the final model for sale. By the way I have restored your previous version. A greeting.Serralson 15:11, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::As serralson said, HWC images are allowable untill a user image is available. We can all moderate each other here for the greater good of the wikia, Some of us just do a better job then others, you have witnessed the lesser side of this. 19:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :OOPS! Pirate4722 23:19, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ??????? hi sinnin. what i have here is FOR REAL! THIS IS NO JOKE! i have a yello 70 nightbrnrs chevell. i painted it silver. later i removed the paint to find it had metal dk blue paint UNDER THE YELLOW ORIGINAL!!!! WT! NO JOK I WILL POST A PIC SOON!!! ANY IDEAS? :The repaints are common, I dont care for them and I seem to have many chipped cars with a different colors underneath (they seem to chip easier with the extra paint). You can also find them by looking at the rivets. as the painted rivet will crack and reveal the bottom layer when crimped 00:17, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Descriptions. David will expose this issue before does not lead to a possible confrontation and offer an idea to solve it. The descriptions of the Hot Wheels, which are based on real models. It would have to write in a more brief and short. And put it below the descriptions of the models. For a better visualization. As I made the Ferrari 458 Italia, and the Lamborghini Reventon. It's just an idea, and I hope will please everyone. A greeting.Serralson 00:08, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :I feel the descriptions should go on top. as this has been the standard layout used for "generations" of editors here. My personal opinion is that ALL info should be related to the Hot Wheels car and not to the full size 1:1 car. But that is my opinion. If you guys want to write descriptions then that is fine, please do so in an essay style paragraph. The issue here has been illegal copying of info from one site and pasted onto ours. Just like the picture issues that everyone is slowly starting to understand. If you did not write it, you cant post it here! You need to obtain permission. and if you do have permission then you have to leave a reference. This is a lot of work, so its easier to just write it yourself. Or better yet, forget about it and just enjoy hot wheels. If you cant find anything Hot Wheels related that can be added (or fixed), then please dont make any edits! 08:10, November 2, 2010 (UTC) payday!!! omg! today i found a super t hunt. guess where? in sears! if you have a sears near u go to the boys section. look for some hw shirts with cars ATTACHED IN A BAG , if you remove the car it rings up as a normal car!!! good luck! -syndicateofspeed T-Hunt Alert! Hi sinnin, and anyone else who looks here, if you go to a sears store, go to the boys section, look for some hot wheels shirts with cars attached. I found a super T hunt 69 mustang in one! If you find a keeper, remove it from the bag, it will ring up as a normal car! Template category Hi! It looks like a category was added here on Nov 1st. I went ahead and removed it for now. If you'd like that template to stay in the category, you can place it between noinclude tags like this: Category:Template. As for the casting pages still there, they'll clear out with the server cache in a few hours, a day at most. — scarecroe 16:23, November 8, 2010 (UTC) MASSIVE ERROR! hot wheels screwed up.the 10 infinity g37 is spelled infinitY on the cars base! check it out!!!!! SyndicateOfSpeed 03:52, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Table Widths Is there a specific way to keep tables from going under the righthand wikia boxes (like on this page Purple Passion Woody)? :Currently there are issues between our tables and the wikia brands new skin. The powers that be claim it is better this way. We have to either find a fix for this or wait it out. Personally I am waiting it out, I have run out of people to ask for help. 07:07, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I was about to ask the same question. This new skin is VERY annoying. So far I haven't found anything I like better about it. I really miss the previous version. For a short period I figured out that I could change my preference to use the previous version, but they took that option away now too. Do you know where to click to bring up the "history" of a page? Vista69 04:30, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :::For the most part the history can be viewed from the "edited by" drop down located right under the page name. To get history from a page that does not have this dropdown, so need to play with the URL and manually create a link. I have added a link for the main page at the bottom of the page right under the banner. It is apparent that wikia has lost its interest in its product, and is only concerned with its advertisement space and profits. (view this site logged out) I hate to say, but I am sure this is the beginning of the end for wikia. I am currently trying to figure out how to back up and save the site content for when the time does come, we can just pack up and leave... as other wikia are doing. 21:34, November 19, 2010 (UTC) 2011 list corrections? i think the segment series which starts with the ice cream truck is not in the 2011 line up Slickchooch 18:08, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :You dont really think "Unsorted" is something we thought was a 2011 segment series? Do i really need to clarify that? 19:57, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : :No I don't think that "unsorted" is something that you thought was a 2011 segment series. I may be dumb but I am not stupid. :My point is that I don't see how this fits into the lineup, when all of the series have been identified. :Perhaps you can clear this up.....remember you have to go s-l-o-w for me, I might not be able to grasp :the concept.Slickchooch 14:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Okay...so after some thought, is the segment series with the Ice Cream Truck pictured and so forth is a holding area for those cars until they are "sorted" into the proper sub-line or "series"?Slickchooch 16:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thats exactly it. Mattel is sneaking the new cars without confirming the designated series. The unsorted table was added as an attempt to keep people from guessing and placing cars into unconfirmed series tables. After the series is confirmed the car can be placed into the appropriate table and removed from unsorted. Since this is an open source database, it becomes very easy to add false information. We strongly rely on the collective knowledge of true collectors to filter out the bad information from the "children" who's primary knowledge of hotwheels is "borrowed" from other websites, assumed or just simply made up. 05:22, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Long time, no see. Hey, what's the icon in your avatar? Fclass 15:56, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :seriously?? 03:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Holidays Hey David! Sorry I haven't been To camunicado much recently.Just thought I'd drop by and wish you All The Best for The Holidays.Have a Kool Yule & A Frantic First!!! Pirate4722 08:22, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : Happy Holidays to you too!! and stop indenting your text =P 03:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) 2011 New Models Hi everyone, how do we know what the new '11 models will be! No other place on the web has the info! SyndicateOfSpeed 21:25, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : Actually we are not the only place on the web with this info. That is why we have it. But until we get our posters or an official list from mattel our list is very open to changes. 03:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Wikia in 2011 Hey all, we are off to a good start this year. I really want to thank some of our newer members (Stezton and Tszuta) who are really taking charge and keeping up with the new mainlines! Great pictures and efforts. This really gives me a needed break to concentrate on other things (mainly warcraft lately!!!!!!) I have submitted a request to disable the "Read More" feature at the bottom of pages. Personally I hate this pointless navigation clutter, and i'm sure many of you do too! I am going to try and find a change for those main page navigation images that link to catagory lists, as personally I dont navigate using catagories and feel the main page should not direct users to these partial lists. Lets all keep it up!! 02:08, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Image Update - '67 Camaro (Mardi Gras) Hi Sinnin, Would you mind if I replaced your '67 Camaro Convertible (2011 Mardi Gras) image with one that I took. Let me know. Tszuta | Talk 22:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : No problem go ahead. Your pictures are much better then mine, especially with white cars. 23:02, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Picture Ok,All the Pictures that i Posting are My Pics,You can check on YouTube,Flickr,Are my Pictures,I Stop taking photos of websites.MrJonnathan2007 00:16, February 7, 2011 (UTC) "MY PICTURES" David, I do not want to be your enemy, but I did not take photos of other web sites are my own photos, I take them in a white box on the top or at a desk Madera.but believe me, are my photos. "MI PICS" David, I do not want to be your enemy, but I did not take photos of other web sites are my own photos, I take them in a white box on the top or at a desk Madera.but believe me, are my photos.MrJonnathan2007 00:28, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : Your pictures were not removed because i thought they were stolen. The gallery is not meant to be a showcase for you to place a picture of every car in your collection. The gallery should only be used to display images of FULL cards, comparison images. special details, or if your image is of superior quality to the image being used in the table. Many of the gallerys are full of unneeded images that I will pull out when i get the chance. Nothing personal against you, I just feel excess clutter in unnecessary. For you i would recommend placing your images on your personal page. 11:03, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : : : Ok,Thanks.Can you Add a Gallery in the Mustang cobra Corgi?I Have some Pictures that i Take and i Want to Upload.Thanks!,I Saw the Gallery,I Upload my Own Photos.MrJonnathan2007 01:27, February 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Retro Wheels Set No, I don't have the Retro Wheels Set. I just found pics of it on the internet and wrote descriptions based on what I saw. You can go ahead & add pics. Stezton 00:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Pages like this - your opinion. What is your view on pages like this. I'd mark it for deletion, but I guess that may be my own opinion. What are your thoughts. Here is the link: http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/The_best_hot_wheels Thanks. Tszuta | Talk 13:31, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not David, but I agree with you, Tszuta. Pages like that have no place on here. I have deleted it. Thanks for pointing it out! Kenny HaarFager 13:55, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Stolen Images - Ignoring My Warning - Pass The Ban Stick My Way Hi David, I discovered another user posting images from South Texas Die Cast. I had removed the images and warned him but obviously since I am not an admin my words don't mean much. He has posted the pictures again. Can you do something about this? Here is a link to the users talk page where I posted the warning. I had a similar issue with the 2 Cool page. The user made edits. I fixed the issues. The user then destroyed the entire page. We don't need people like that around here. http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Megajavier Thanks. -Tony Tszuta | Talk 18:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :It seems my warnings usually fall upon deaf ears as well, I will back you up 100% with this but the Toyota Celica (hardnoze) image is not from STDC, At least i cannot find it there. Please clarify the source, or perhaps the image in question. 21:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Here is a link for clarification: http://www.southtexasdiecast.com/hwguide/2004guide.html ::Tszuta | Talk 21:45, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, I didnt see that page. He has ben dealt with! 22:22, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Mcds Yo Dave...How goes it? Was going to add some Pix to 98 Mcd's but no edit key.I also noticed someone marked it as a possible Cantidate for Deletion? What's Up with it? Pirate4722 03:43, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'm doing good my friend!! I fixed the headers to allow editing on each year for the McDonald's page. I did'nt see a delete tag. If you were looking at a second Mc Donalds page that i cannot find, then thats why its up for deletion! 07:57, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Much Obliged for the 'Speedy service' Pirate4722 08:54, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Found another one. I just warned this user about stolen images as well. Here is a link to the profile: http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bdam019 Here is a link to where I assume the picture was grabbed from: http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-NUQGXW7u10k/TWqQsTg-xvI/AAAAAAAARUM/FMmpuW-yBSk/s400/Brasilia0001.jpg It can also be found on the HWC website: http://forums.hotwheelscollectors.com/eve/forums/a/tpc/f/55210875/m/4661039286 Tszuta | Talk 13:33, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yes the Images are from T-Hunted's blog. This car is a big deal with the brazillian collectors, So im sure he wont be the only person trying to upload it. T-Hunted has little remorse about taking pictures from other sites. So perhaps we should return the favor.... Maybe i will just ask permission. 21:28, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I have gained permission for use on the image so i am going to put them back up untill we can get our own! 11:42, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :: :::Sounds good. Thanks for taking care of that. I just really dislike when people use other peoples work without permission. Tszuta | Talk 13:23, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Please apologize for ruining the site of 2 cool, and also 2 times violating the copyright of that image, I'm not evil, just that I'm inexperienced. sorry Megajavier 18:47, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Monster Jam? I was wondering: Is it alright to add Monster Jam Hot Wheels on here? Right now I see there is 3 MJ trucks on here (El Toro Loco, Monster Mutt & Snow Hawk) along with the Monster Duo page. My kid & I have been buying some the 1:64 sized ones and if it's alright I'd make pages for them. Stezton 17:07, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Of course it is alright! I thought we used to have a Monster Jam page, But i couldnt find it, so go right ahead. 21:32, March 7, 2011 (UTC) linking the years. hi there, you left this message on my talk page: "It is fine that you are linking the years, But please do not link them to the category. In the future link them to the proper page." how do you link years to the proper page and what is the difference? thanks for your help! - 1:64 16:44, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Videos. Hi David,I Would like to Know if you want to se my Collection in You Tube,The Link Is here: http://www.youtube.com/my_videos?feature=mhum Thanks and Greetings.MrJonnathan2007 02:32, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :That link doesnt work 10:10, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :This is the Link of one of 23 videos: :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3BtBu2xkpg&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL :,THanks and greeting.MrJonnathan2007 03:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Another Stolen File..... Sinnin appreciated. Unfortunately I must inform you, from another photo stolen from flickr. Rblemmy the user has placed in the section Porsche 911 GT2. The photo has been marked for proper disposal. It also informs you that this User:Rblemmy usually change the file name. Putting in a totally useless, one letter at end of file. To try to mask their origin. Since I'm not the one to take action, leave it in your hands the appropriate action. I am attaching a link to the image stolen from the gallery of KevinBorland. http://www.flickr.com/photos/kevinborland/5173444942/ A greeting. Serralson 06:18, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :I am watching him closely. The file in question was uploaded and added to the page in early december. This is well before i put him on his final last chance. There are still many of the flickr images around. please remove them as you see them. Thanks 12:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Categories I was wondering...after I created the "Category:Multi-Packs" page Banzairun added a truckload of categories to it. Is all that necessary? It seems like overkill and doesn't really make sense. Or am I missing something? Stezton 20:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :They have been removed. I dont use catagories to navigate this site, So please feel free to add and remove them as you see fit. 20:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Custom Barracuda RLC Retool. Hi David,The Suspensiion of the Custom Barracuda from the 11 RLC It really Works like the Real redline Cars?Greetings.MrJonnathan2007 04:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :: The axels are like modern hot wheels, they are not the same as the original redlines. 04:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I own this HW On the back it says Mattel inc 1969 Malaysia Chevy Nomad since I got it as a 10 car I guess it was re issued as for Classic Nomad I wasn't Aware there was a different version at least not in my country anyway I have got images of the model Owen1983 21:22, April 3, 2011 (UTC) A little recognition. I want from the remoteness of Barcelona (Spain). And with an English that I have not yet perfected. (Sorry) Sinnin show my appreciation. For its continuing work on this Wikia. And guide, to take the right way. Some of the images I uploaded. I sincerely believe that is a totally valid administrator. And he does not deserve this dirty war and personal. That "someone" started without any justification. From here. A big hello and continues as usual David.Serralson 00:06, April 6, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the words! There was no war, just a kicking and screaming person, being shown the door :) 02:53, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Page locked I wanted to upload a few pictures on few cars which didn't have any image but wiki said it was locked to prevent editing. Why is that so? : what page do u see that is locked? 02:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) : : :The Ground FX page (Autonomicals Series), Whip Creamer II (2007 Code Car). I wasn't allowed to edit it (post a picture) to prevent editing. Why revert back the pictures I uploaded to the previous ones? I just wanted to post better pictures. Or did I do something wrong to the pictures that I've uploaded?? :your anwser awaits on your talk page 11:12, April 7, 2011 (UTC) metallic Blue Vega I just bought the Metallic blue Custom V-8 Vegaas a single car not a multipack I think the information matbe incorrect --Owen1983 20:18, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :I believe the information is correct. If you found the Multipack OH5 wheel version on a single card, then consider yourself lucky! There is also a transition piece from the Black version to the Blue that still has the silver stripe rather then the white. That version is not yet on the list. 20:23, April 14, 2011 (UTC) IPs Hi. What you are asking about is called checkuser. You need to ask about this at -- make sure to explain why you want it in the email. You can also ask there if you just have a specific set of users you would like checked. -- Wendy (talk) 00:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) BATMOBILE WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, ARE YOU DENSE, RETARDED? WHY DID YOU ERASE MY NEW COLORSHIFTER BATMOBILE PICTURE, IF YOU DIDNT LIKE IT GO BOUGTH A COLOR SHIFTER BATMOBILE AND TAKE IT A PHOTO Weirdness on the 2004 page Some user named Baileyknasel moved the "List of 2004 Hot Wheels" page to "List of Solamon" then moved "List of Solamon" to "List of 2004 hot wheels". I first noticed the weird changes to the "List of 2004 hot wheels" page and reverted the edits before I realized all of the moving that had been done. I thought I would move "List of 2004 hot wheels" to "List of 2004 Hot Wheels" but it gave me the warning: The page could not be moved: a page of that name already exists, or the name you have chosen is not valid. Please choose another name, or ask an administrator to help you with the move. Please do not manually move the article by copying and pasting it; the page history must be moved along with the article text. So I just backed away from it and decided to write you about it. Stezton 16:16, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :It appears to be a new user experimenting. Made some mistakes and tried to reverse them. It looks like you got it fixed! 20:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me in identifying these 2 HW? Hi Sinnin Hi everybody Can you please helpme in finding which HE are the 2 following one on my little collection? On the left, someone told me it is a PKW.. But I cannot find what a PKE is. Under the HW, the year written is 1898. On bothe sides there are 'Extreme' tampos. On the right, a pick up. I oply know that under the HW the year written is 1982. Thanx a lot to everybody Paolo the truck on the right is path beater from the 2009 graffiti rides 5-pack. i do not know what the car on the left is. i hope this helps. 1:64 14:02, April 23, 2011 (UTC) THAX A LOT 1:64 About the car; if you look into google you'll find the same, in a blister, with the same name PKW. But this HW name does not exist. Tanx again for the truck. no problem, i will keep on looking for the car. what is the year on the bottom? 1:64 14:17, April 23, 2011 (UTC) 1989, Thailand. I tried to search by year, but i did not succeed in. But i'm sure you're more skilled than me. Paolodecapitani 14:46, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Paolo the car on the left is the T-bird stocker (1990) from 1998 Hot Wheels Plpsystems 14:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) YOU, 1:64 and YOU Plpsystems, ARE TRUE FRIENDS OF MINE!!! Thanx a lot guys Paolodecapitani 14:57, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Nice Collection Hi Sinnin, Nice collection! I see you have a white camaro in the left corner of the picture! I have that same car! Is it worth any money? (Mine is out of its package). Thanks! Oh and by the way, can we create a customs page for people like me who create custom cars and would like to share them? BYE! Previous MSG. THAT WAS ME ABOVE, I FORGOT THE SIGNATURE SyndicateOfSpeed 20:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Astrofunk Please make sure that the image used on the Astro Funk page belongs to the user (Ionut46). I found it on a blog and assume that is where it originated. Here is a link: http://tomkrohne.blogspot.com/2011/03/hold-phones.html With this said, I have reason to believe that the last 2 files posted by the user are not theirs. I can not locate them anywhere yet, but I am searching. I would have changed the Astro Funk image myself but the page has been locked. Tszuta | Talk 13:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing it outm I will just leave the astrofunk image, since it is a cropped view of the poster image. But the other images definately require attention. The astrofunk page is locked because this is the second time it has had mass edits and the car is not even close to coming out. 19:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Chevy '57 make me crazy Hi Sinnin Hi my friends, everybody crazy for HW. Again a little help. I have this Chevy: under the HW it is written '57 Chevy, made in 1977. The lateral windows are strage: little compared to the style of '57 Chevy. I thought about a McDonald's serie. But I cannot find any info SINNIN, and you all, can you help me again? Thanx a lot Paolodecapitani 11:58, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :it is a 1991 mcdonald's happy meal toy, based on the 1978 first edition, '57 chevy thunderbird. the 1977 is just the copyright. hotwheels are always copyrighted one year before they are released. i hope this helps! -1:64 13:52, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Lets all pretend that ford made the '57 T-Bird =P I would be curious to see a picture of chevy written on the bottom that car. 19:28, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Thanx a lot again 1:64 ::Thanx Sinnin... I'm quite sure there is nothing written at the bottom. I'll check and let you know my friends ::Paolodecapitani 11:19, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :: olds 442 page. hi! something is the matter with the olds 442 page. there is spanish on it, i think, and pictures in a place where they should not be. can you try to fix it? here is the link to the page, olds 442 (1971) and the user who did it, user:Desmarcado. thanks for your help! -1:64 13:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know what Desmarcado was trying to do but I went ahead & reverted the page. Stezton 18:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for fixing it! 19:30, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Re tooled Versions of the Mustang Stocker. Hi David,Just ,i think that the re-tooled Versions of the Mustang Stocker,Is Originally the Boss Hoss,Look,Is the Same Body,Thanks! :they are basically the same car, the stocker has the hood and the boss hoss is the spoiler version with the blown engine 05:33, April 28, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE READ - 2011 Nostalgia Line Hey everyone I am going to start a page for the upcoming Nostalgia line. As easy as that sounds, this series is unique in the fact that the packages will not say nostalgia. If you have seen the card art you will know that this series is packaged to reflect the brand it is based on. Eg He-Man, DC Comics, Hersheys, etc. It also appears to be unique for each car. So i thought it would be best to ask you guys your opinion on the best layout for the page. I have given this much thought and am favoring a table that has two image columns, one for loose and one for full card. as i believe each card will be of interest to all collectors, and should be photo worthy. I am also thinking of grouping each brand together. similiar to the 2011 Hot Wheels Garage with seperate table. Please share your thoughts! 06:09, April 29, 2011 (UTC). :sounds great to me, when will the series come out and where will they be sold? -1:64 11:36, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I wasn't even aware of this line until I read your post. I went and watched the videos and wowza! Very nice! Having seen the video I agree that a column of loose & a column of carded would be a good idea. Stezton 12:09, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Turbo Mustang and 67 Ford Mustang Coupe. HI David,Can you add a gallery in Turbo Mustang and 67 Custom Ford Mustang Coupe'?I Have some pictures that i ould like to Upload!Thank you:)MrJonnathan2007 04:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC) 67 Custom Ford Mustang Coupe. Hi,I Just post the Description of the car with my own car on my Hands.I Just take the Info.,And if you post a gallery i will post a picture of my car,Greetings-MrJonnathan2007 04:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC)